Humble Beginnings
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Threequel to 'Beautiful Liar' and 'Ugly Truth'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Told ya I'd be back with a threequel! The adults are 34, Beth 17, Reina 14 turning 15 and Mason, Lily and Levi 7. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A lot has changed in seven years for the Puckerman-Fabray-Hudson-Berry bunch, yeah a mouthful huh? Rachel and Noah had gotten married five years ago, a quiet Jewish ceremony with all of their children involved, Quinn and Finn had another baby, a girl Isabella Rachel Hudson who is now 2 years old, Santana and Brittany had gotten married in Canada and were thinking about adopting a baby from Spain, Lily, Mason and Levi were all in the same class at elementary school and all best friends which pleased their parents to no end... The girls, Beth and Reina, well lets just say they completely take after their mother's and with McKinley being McKinley, they aren't as close as they were, barely see each other unless necessary which breaks their parents hearts, go figure. Reina has just started her freshman year and Beth her junior, Reina is lead singer in the glee club, Beth head cheerleader on the cheerios, Reina is single, Beth is dating the star quarter back, sounding familiar? Yep, well that's not the only thing, slushies are still a legacy at that damn school and Reina receives on every single day... today though, she got on chucked in her face by her step sister...

"I _**hate **_your eldest daughter." Reina spat at Puck when she walked into her house, Noah and Rachel were filling out some forms and were taken aback by Reina's anger,

"What?" Rachel and Puck asked in disbelief, they knew the girls had drifted apart since middle school but they didn't think it was this bad.

"I guess you Puckerman's are all the same, throw slushies at the people your supposed to love." Reina mumbled, tears in her eyes,

"Baby girl." Rachel whispered, knowing what it was like and Puck feeling like shit and angry with his daughter for hurting his other daughter.

"Don't, just, don't touch me mum." Reina pleaded before running up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"Fuck." Puck muttered,

"How could Beth do that to her? They are sisters? You do not slushy your sister!" Rachel yelled, getting incredibly angry with the girl she classed as her own daughter.

"I don't what's up with her, she's been so different since Sophomore year." Puck says trying to figure out when his little girl had become a bitch.

"Cheerleading does that to you, you think you rule the world, get away with everything, do anyone." Rachel muttered the last part,

"Rach-" Puck groaned,

"Sorry, but it's true." Rachel added before running up the stairs to check on her daughter,

XXXXX

"Why did you slushy Reina?" Quinn demanded,

"I didn't." Beth lied easily.

"Bullshit, Beth she's your sister," Quinn said so disappointed in her child.

Rolling her eyes, Beth looked at her mother,

"Look, I bet you slushied Rachel to stay on top."

"No, I never slushied her," Quinn told her honestly,

"Dad did," Beth shrugged, "Guess you just stuck to fucking her boyfriend's."

"Beth Harper Puckerman-Fabray!" Quinn roared,

"Sorry." Beth mumbled sincerely, she knew how much that subject hurts her parents... and Rachel and she loves Rachel, and Reina... fuck. "I fucked up didn't I." Beth whispers to her mum.

"Yeah you did, now go to their house and fix it." Quinn demanded before leaving her daughters room angrier then when she came in.

XXXXX

"Can I see Reina please dad?" Beth asked when her father answered the front door.

"Why? To slushy her again?" Puck asked,

Seeing the anger in her dad's eyes, Beth felt even more worse,

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm here to say sorry to Reina, I stuffed up." The 17 year old admitted,

"Get inside, wait in the lounge room I'll get her." Puck told his daughter before heading up the stairs,

"Hey Lily," Beth grinned at her little sister,

Lily death stared her older sister,

"You made Reina cry." Levi told his sister coming out of no where.

"I-I did?" Beth asked sadly.

"Yep." Lily said tightly, folding her arms before Levi led her to the backyard to play catch and then tea party's (they had a system, Levi played Lily's game and vise versa after school)

"Stay in the lounge room, don't want body parts flying around the room." Puck told his daughters and then he and Rachel walked into the kitchen to give the girls 'privacy' but could still hear every word they were saying.

"Look, I'm sorry." Beth began,

Scoffing something Reina never did, I took Beth by surprise,

"No your not. Don't lie, it doesn't suit you." Reina sneered,

"I am, your my sister and I stepped over the line." Beth continued,

"What so you'll just stick to teasing me, drawing pictures of me in the bathroom stalls? Tell everyone that they shouldn't date me because I'm crazy just like my mother." Reina said loud enough, to make sure Rachel heard exactly what Beth thought of both of them.

Rachel tensed when she heard that, Puck gritted his teeth,

"I didn't say that about you and your mum, I love you guys." Beth defended.

"Yeah maybe not but you didn't defend us, which is so much worse then actually starting the rumour. Face it Beth, your a bitch. You want to be popular more then you want me as your sister, so I'll make it easy for you, I'm done, we actually have no relation, Puck isn't my dad and Rachel isn't your mother, they just have children together, so fuck you. I'm out." Reina said tears in her eyes,

"Reina, I'm so sorry." Beth said her bottom lip trembling, "Weren't we meant to be different to our mum's, best friends forever?" Beth asked.

"Yeah." Reina sighed, tears escaping her eyes, "Until you broke my heart." Reina whispered rushing up the stairs crying her eyes out.

"Reina!" Beth shouted about to run up them but was stopped and pulled into a hug by her father and began to cry her eyes out into her dads chest. She really fucked up.

XXXXX

The next at school was horrible, Reina avoided Beth in fear that she would give Reina her revenge at school and not in front of their parents, because of this she avoided being slushied for the day which was a pleasant surprise. Glee Club was her safety net, much like it was her mother's years before. Mr Shue was still teaching the club, they had only won Nationals twice but this year was going to be different, they finally had a Berry back in their mists.

"Reina, would you like to start us off?" Mr Shue smiled at the girl.

"Of course." Reina grinned, nodding to the piano player and began to sing her heart out.

_**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**_

[CHORUS:]  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

[CHORUS]

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

[CHORUS]

La Da Da Da Da Da

_****_"Perfect as always." Beth said from the doorway, Reina nearly broke her neck when she saw her sister dressed in normal clothes and walking into the choir room.

"W-What are you doing here?" Reina asked blinking slowly, trying to figure out what Beth was going her.

"I quit Cheerio's, I let popularity get in the way of being the best sister and best friend I could be, we made a pact when we were little, best friends forever and me being a snobbish cheerleader wasn't working and family comes first." Beth declared, "I'll like to join glee." She added,

"Why? Why would you do this?" Reina asked, Beth was throwing away her popularity.

"Because, I screwed up, big time. You mean more to me then any uniform does. I know I have a long way to redeem myself but this is me making a start. Now I have to audition, this is for you Reina." Beth smiled taking her position as Reina made her way back to her seat.

_**When we were growing up you always looked like you were having such fun  
You always were and you always will be the taller and the prettier one  
People seem to love you  
They gravitate towards you  
That's why I started to hate you so much  
And I just completely ignored you**_

I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long  
It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong  
I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years  
All the pain I've caused you  
The constant flow of all the tears  
Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough  
When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love  
And if it's not too late  
Could you please find it deep within your heart  
To try and go back go back to the start  
Go back to the start

I've been so evil with my constant invasions  
But you made it so easy for me  
You always rise to the occasion  
I'll always pull you up on every stupid thing that you say  
But I found it so entertaining  
Messing around with your head

I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long  
It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong  
I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years  
All the pain I've caused you  
The constant flow of all the tears  
Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough  
When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love  
And if it's not too late  
Could you please find it deep within your heart  
To try and go back go back to the start  
Go back to the start  
Go back to the start  
Go back to the start

This is not just a song  
I intend to put these words into action  
I hope that it sums up the way that I feel to your satisfaction

I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long  
It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong  
I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years  
All the pain I've caused you  
The constant flow of all the tears  
Believe me when I say that I cannot apologise enough  
When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love  
And if it's not too late  
Could you please find it deep within your heart  
To try and go back go back to the start  
Go back to the start

Reina just smiled at her sister and let Beth sit next to her when Mr Shue announced that she had been accepted into the club.

**A/N Bumpy start but it will get better, Beth finally opened her eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So I have the next 10 chapters planned you guys are in for a surprise I tell you! I'm really already quite proud of this story :)**

Chapter 2

"So Beth joined glee club?" Rachel asked Reina as they all ate dinner, Beth was staying at her mum's the week, she went one week at Quinn's the other at the Puckerman's.

"Yep." Reina nodded and shoved a mouthful of pasta into her mouth, "It was pretty sweet." Reina added as an after thought a small smile gracing her beautiful face.

Puck and Rachel shared a look, their girls would be okay.

XXXXX

Two weeks later and Beth was still in glee and ignoring her formal high school life. Reina was her best friend and her sister, she would always mean more to her then any uniform, for a moment she was blind sighted by it but she figured it out before to much damage could be done. The one thing that did stay from her old life was her boyfriend, Zane, even though he was the quarter back of the Titans he loved Beth and wasn't going to let any thing get in the way of it.

"So are we cool?" Beth asked her sister sitting next to her at lunch.

"You sang a song and joined glee, you teased me and slushied me. No you haven't." Reina informed her before standing up and walking away from a stunned Beth, she needed to up her game.

XXXXX

Rachel and Noah were both at work when they mobiles rang, it was the school, elementary school; Lily and Levi were in the principals office...

XXXXX

"What the hell?" Noah demanded looking at his children who were scared of their father's reactions.

"I'm so sorry daddy." Lily looked up with her dad with her puppy dog eyes, Puck's anger melted, then enter mummy.

"Lily Ruth Puckerman, Levi Noah Elijah Puckerman why on earth did me and your father get this phone call!" Rachel yelled at her children,

"Were sorry mum." Levi pouted, he usually could melt his mum's heart with one glance, not this time.

"I am so disappointed in you." Rachel shook her head,

The twins felt horrible, they hated making their mother angry with them.

"Mr and Mrs Puckerman please take a seat." Principal Smith asked the couple who nodded and took their seats and giving the red head their full attention.

"The twins were fighting," The principal began,

"You what, you know how I feel about violence!" Rachel screeched!

"But mum! It's not our fault." Lily pouted,

"How?" Puck demanded,

"Some idiot said that Beth was a naughty word, the S word, and I heard you saying that was a bad word so I punched him!" Levi defended,

"And then I kicked him in the nuts." Lily added with a smirk,

Turning her furiousness towards the Principal, Principal Smith actually flinched when she saw Rachel's look.

"And why isn't **that **child being punished, he called **my **daughter a name that you wouldn't want any child in this school to be called! So why is he getting away with it?"

"Violence,"

"Shut up, when **you **punish **that **child you can then punish my children, good day." Rachel said standing up and grabbing her children by their arms and pulled them out of the room,

"What she said." Puck grinned proud as fuck of his wife before he followed his family out.

XXXXX

"Now even though I do not approve of violence," Rachel told her children who were sitting swinging their legs on the couch, "I would of done the same." Rachel grinned a little. "Just don't do it again." She added trying to be stern,

"Promise mummy!" Levi and Lily shouted hugging their mother before kissing their dad on the cheek and running outside to play.

"Should we ground them?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Nah, little shit sounded like he deserved it." Puck grinned making Rachel laugh loudly.

XXXXX

"Hey Reina." Zane smiled at the younger girl.

"Hi," Reina said warily, "What do you want?"

"Beth wants to show you something in the hallway, come on." Zane told her and took her arm gently and led her to the hallway,

"For you." Beth beamed at her sister, before throwing a grape slushy on her head and two of the other kids in glee club added another two more slushies to the mix. "I'm sorry." She shouted to everyone in the hallway who were just staring at her.

Laughing, Reina nodded her head with a smile before walking over and hugging her sister tightly,

"Your forgiven." Reina laughed, not caring that her new top now how green, purple and orange slushy on it.

XXXXX

"You did what?" Beth asked her little brother and sister the same time Puck asked her about her stunt at school.

"I punched a kid in the face for calling u a bad name." Levi smirked proudly.

"I kicked him in the balls." Lily grinned,

"I slushied myself in front of the whole school to get my sister back." Beth grinned,

"I laughed harder then I have ever laughed before." Reina smiled looking at her sister,

"Jesus Christ." Rachel mumbled, as Puck high fived all four of his children.

XXXXX

"Girls you have something?" Mr Shue asked his star singers,

"Yep." Reina grinned, popping the P,

"We also have a new member," Beth added, "Two actually."

Zane and his little brother Jack who was a sophomore walked into the room with sheepish grins,

"Welcome." Mr Shue smiled, looks like the Fabray/Evans/Puckerman/Berry children really bring in the crowd.

**Reina **_Beth _Both

**Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live**

You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend  
  
**Ooo, you make me live  
**  
_I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend._

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend  
  
_Ooo, you make me live._

**I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend**  
_You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live_  
You, you're my best friend.

"Love you Bethy." Reina grinned using her sister's old nickname,

"Love you too Reina." Beth smiled before hugging her sister and laughing when the glee club cheered for the girls.

**A/N Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! So I am using this story mostly to focus on Beth and Reina's lives but there will always be Puckleberry interaction, I've never written a story that focuses on the kids but this will be it.**

Chapter 3

"Reina seems happier." Noah tells his wife as they lay in bed a few weeks after Beth slushied herself on purpose incident.

"She does." Rachel hums, "I'm glad our family isn't fighting any more Noah." Rachel whispers, "More time to do this..." Rachel mumbles as she kissing her husband's neck moaning and giggling when he flips them over and presses into her,

"Fuck yeah," Puck agreed,

It wasn't long until he was fully inside his wife's hot, wet pussy pounding in and out of her at a fast pace.

"N-N-Noah!" Rachel moaned in bliss about to cum.

"Fuck Rachel, fuck yes, like that baby. Cum for me, cum for m-me." Puck moaned as he came inside his wife triggering her orgasm when she felt his hot cum line her walls,

"I love you Noah and I really love sex with you." Rachel smiled.

"Mm me too baby, on both accounts." Puck grinned, spooning his wife as they fell asleep with smiles on their faces, it had been too long!

XXXXX

"So, Reina this is Jack, Zane's little brother." Beth grinned at the brunette girl and sandy blonde haired boy.

"I know, we have been in glee for several weeks now." Reina said matter of factly.

"Yes I know _but _Zane is throwing a party, Jack you should totally take Reina." Beth smiles, these two would be perfect for one another.

"I-I don't know..." Reina protested a little.

"Come on Reina, it will be fun, if you don't like it I'll drop you off." Jack promised, he had asked Beth to introduce him and Reina he thought she was hot and wouldn't mind tapping that, course he didn't tell Beth that, just said he wouldn't mind taking her out on a date... chicks, Jack thought smugly.

"You promise." Reina asked, a smile on a face.

"Scouts honour." Jack grinned,

"My step dad's was a scout, I wouldn't trust him." Reina giggled setting Beth off,

"Yeah dad wasn't very trust worthy at 16." Beth adds.

"Well I'm not your dad." Jack points out.

"Yeah no shit." Reina says sarcastically before slapping her hand to her mouth,

"Go Reina, learning the art of sarcasm." Beth grinned, "I've never been prouder!"

"Shut up." Reina lightly punched her sisters arm before turning back to Jack, "I'll be there." She smiled.

"Great babe I'll see ya there." Jack smiled, kissing Reina on the cheek before going to sit with his brother and the other jocks.

There was a pause,

"You have your first date." Beth beamed,

"Yeah, yes I do..." Reina smiled.

"Don't tell dad." Beth warned,

"Done." Reina added, giggling in excitement, she had a date!

XXXXX

"So where's the party?" Puck asked Beth and Reina that Friday night as they were stealthy trying to get ready without being noticed,

"What party?" Reina faked innocence.

"Yeah." Beth nodded in agreement.

"Oh cut the crap girls, your looking at the guy who was the reason for the parties you girls are gunna attend and your not going." Puck said matter of factly.

"Dad!" Beth whined,

"Daddy Noah!" Reina grumbled, no matter how old the girls got, Noah was still Daddy Noah and Finn daddy Finn to Beth.

"Honey let them go, I would of loved to of been to one of your parties." Rachel said giving her two cents.

"Trust me baby you wouldn't of wanted to be anywhere near it. I'm glad you never got invited, protected you from a lot of shit." Puck said matter of factly.

"I was the only girl never invited, it sucked... balls!" Rachel added for good measure making her teenage daughters giggle, "And if Reina wants to go, sweetie you have my permission." Rachel told her daughter,

"Thanks mum!" Reina beamed,

"Just be back by 11." Was Rachel's only condition which Reina agreed to.

"Fuck I can't let her go alone, she's 15!" Puck sighed, "Beth your in, watch her like a fucking hawk." Puck told his daughter, he wasn't an idiot, he knew that every weekend or second Beth would go out and get drunk, she was like her dad in that way. But she could handle her alcohol, Reina has never touched the stuff.. sighing tonight was gunna get messy.

XXXXX

Walking back from the party, alone and with her high heels in her hands, Reina was crying her eyes out. Managing to stop the tears long enough to get back inside were her parents were waiting up, they saw the tears in her eyes and rushed over to her.

"What happened? Did someone touch you Reina bear? I'll kill them!" Puck roared and cuddled his child at the same time.

"No it's fine, j-just wasn't what I expected." Reina managed out.

"Where's Beth?" Rachel asked hugging her daughter close.

"Still there I didn't tell her I left." Reina admitted,

"I'll call Beth and tell her to get home." Rachel told the two and went into the kitchen to get the home phone leaving Puck and Reina alone.

"No one touched you did they?" Puck asked in a tone Reina had never heard before,

"No daddy Noah, no one touched me." Reina whispered hugging her father tightly before walking up into her room... with Puck watching her movements, he was worried.

But Reina had lied, something had happened, she left her house a girl, she arrived back to her home a girl who had thrown her virginity down the toilet. Having sex with Zack in a spare bedroom at a party wasn't how she wanted to lose something so precious to her, she regrets it with everything in her being. What she regrets even more is the person she did it with, as soon as he pulled out he kissed her temple, told her she was easy then left her, naked and crying on a strangers bed. Reina showered quickly before going into her and Beth's room and closed the door, she slipped into bed and cried herself to sleep... how could she of been so stupid?

**A/N Poor Reina :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Not getting much reviews if people aren't really reading I won't upload much... I have written this story out 10 chapters ahead so this has always been the plan...**

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since the party and Reina had barely said one word to anybody. Beth had found out about Reina losing her virginity and proceeded to punch Zack in the face, hard, breaking his nose. When Puck and Quinn asked her why she simply said he had looked at her wrong and with Beth's temper they believed her even if she got grounded for two weeks. The day Reina did speak to her broke her heart.

"I need your help." Reina whispered to her older sister, she was staying at Beth's place tonight, Quinn and Finn allow her over whenever she wants.

"Sure what's up?" Beth asked putting down the magazine she was reading and looking at her baby sister.

"I'm pregnant." Reina mumbled before she burst into tears, Beth sprung into action and caught her sister she Reina's knees went weak as she finally spoke the words aloud and gently rocked Reina in her arms until she had settled down enough to carry on a conversation.

"A-Are you serious?" Beth stuttered,

"Yes, I took three tests." Reina confirmed pulling out the pregnancy tests she had used and placed them on Beth's draw, "Mum and Daddy Noah are gunna hate me." Reina mumbled as she began to cry her eyes out again,

"No they aren't, they love you and if they do, you'll have me. I'm never leaving you again Reina, ever." Beth vowed to her friend and sister.

"I'm so scared," Reina breathed out heavily,

"I know, I know." Beth just nodded, hugging her sister the entire night as they slept.

XXXXX

"Beth's pregnant." Quinn told Puck and Rachel as the four adults, Finn being there as well sat in the Puckerman's lounge room.

"Excuse me?" Puck shrieked,

"I found these when I was cleaning her room." Quinn mumbles placing the three pregnancy tests on the coffee table.

"Fuck."

All three heads lift up to see Rachel biting her bottom lip, them all not being used to her swearing, well one but that was only in bed.

"Yeah fuck." Quinn repeated, all four just staring at the positive pregnancy tests laying on the coffee table, almost mocking them.

XXXXX

Beth and Reina arrived home to all four parents, that meant something good was not about to happen.

"WHAT ARE THESE?" Puck roared jumping straight in.

Glancing at the tests Reina tensed, seeing her sister about to have a panic attack, Beth jumped in.

"There mine."

"Of course they're yours they wouldn't be Reina's." Puck shouted,

"Noah calm down, yelling at the poor girl isn't going to help." Rachel said sternly to her husband who calm down at his wife's touch.

"Didn't I not teach you anything?" Quinn added, "Your on the pill and you promised me that Zane always uses protection."

"I missed a day and he slipped up, I'm sorry." Beth said in a whisper.

"Your mother and I are so disappointed in you Beth." Finn said sternly.

"So are me and Rach." Puck added.

Seeing Beth nearly in tears, Reina did what she should of done in the first place.

"T-There mine." She whispered,

"What?" Rachel asked not hearing her properly.

"The tests," Reina began.

"Shut up Reina." Beth warned,

Ignoring her sister she continued,

"I'm pregnant." Reina mumbled already sobbing.

"Reina?" Rachel stepped forward, "What?" Rachel asked tears already falling down her cheek as she watched her child in so much pain, looking so scared,

"I'm so sorry mummy." Reina mumbled in the voice she used when she was a little girl and frightened of the dark, when she wanted to sleep in with Rachel.

"Baby girl." Rachel chocked out, before clinging onto her daughter as Reina wailed into her mother's neck muttered how sorry she was over and over again.

Reina was going to be a mummy...

**A/N Short chapter but that is how I wanted this one to be... now Reina makes the hardest choice of her life, adopt, abort or keep her baby? What do you think she should do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Lots of people want Reina NOT to have the abortion, lets see if that's the case... I made an error and wrote mixed up the guy who got Reina's pregnant name a few times, to set the record straight it's Jack lol.**

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since everyone had found out about Reina's pregnancy. Rachel hadn't let her terrified daughter go since she found out, even insisting that she sleep in Reina's bed with her. Reina didn't mind, she really needed her mother right now, but after the second night, Reina told her mother that she would be okay for the night and that she should sleep with her husband, after all she knows the two hadn't spoken much since the news.

"She okay?" Puck asked his wife was she climbed into bed and immediately laid her head on his chest and began crying.

"Shh baby it's gunna be okay." Noah comforted his distraught wife.

"H-How? She's just turned 15! When I was 15 I hadn't even had my first boyfriend. She won't tell me who the father is no matter how much I plead, she's terrified Noah a-and so am I." Rachel admitted,

"She'll be okay because she has me and you to look after her, keep her safe. Beth will be there for her at school, you know that, she took the fall for the tests! She's got San,Brit,Quinn and Finn and we aren't going to let anything bad happen to her." Puck told her wife, kissing her temple reassuringly.

"I-I think she wants an abortion." Rachel whispered.

"Really?" Puck asked shocked, he didn't think that would even of crossed her mind.

"She's 15 a baby, a little girl Noah. I told her if that's what she wants, then I will support her 100% and I hope you do the same." She told her husband.

"You know I will baby. It's up to her..." Puck agreed, he would support Reina's decision no matter what the cost.

"Thank you Noah , I love you so much." Rachel mumbled, clinging to her man.

"I love you too baby. Sleep." He cooed, Rachel was exhausted she basically closed her eyes and was out.

XXXXX

"Who is the father?" Puck asked Beth knowing full well that she knew.

"I don't know." Beth lied looking out for her sister.

"Tell us." Finn demanded from his daughter,

"No!" Beth shouted,

"Why are you protecting this guy? He knocked your sister up and disappeared." Puck yelled.

"He doesn't know yet and he should never know he's a waste of space who took advantage of her at that fucking party! I should of looked out for her better!" Beth screamed tears down her cheeks, "It's my fault." She mumbled.

"It's not your fault Beth." Finn comforted his daughter.

Puck paled,

"Daddy?" Beth whispered,

"I knew something happened that night, I fucking _**knew**_!" Puck said incredibly angry with himself, "She looked so scared, so pale. Was she raped?" Puck asked tears in his eyes.

"Not that I know of. But she was drunk, she properly didn't know what was going on until it was too late, she very naive." Beth informed her dad's.

"Who?" Puck repeated again, calmer this time.

"Jack, Zane's little brother." Beth whispered.

"He's dead." Puck and Finn gritted out and left to go pay the kid a visit.

XXXXX

Just as they arrived out the front of The Henderson's place, Puck's phone rang, it was Rachel.

"Sup baby." Puck answered like he normally did.

"Do not do it Noah Puckerman! Reina is beside herself, she doesn't want him knowing anything if you loved her you'd drive home this instant!" Rachel pleaded into the phone.

"It's because we love her is why we're here!" Puck argued.

"Daddy Noah." Reina whispered into the phone, sadness in her voice.

"Reina Bear." Puck whispered hating that his daughter was in so much pain.

"Please don't. Not yet, when I-I've figured everything out then yes, go for it. Kill him for all I care, j-just please n-not now." The young girl hiccuped on the phone, trying to sob again.

Sighing Puck shook his head no to Finn who was about to open the car door.

"For you."

"Thank you daddy." Reina sobbed, it was the first time in her 15 years that she didn't add the Noah part,

"Daddy?" Puck chocked out.

"Yes, y-your my daddy, just my daddy and I really need him to come home and tell me that he still loves me." Reina sobbed,

"I will _**always **_love you Reina Bear, **always**." Puck told her a tear falling from his eyes, "I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Reina sobbed, hanging up the phone just as Puck pulled away from the curb.

XXXXX

Reina had thought and thought and thought. This was the hardest decision she'd ever had to make. She made lists, charts both bar and pie, she made every logically decision she could before she threw out all of her work and just lifted her shirt up and stared at her belly in the mirror. Her baby was in there, **her **baby. And whether she would be the one raising it or not, she knew then and there after just touching her stomach and looking at it for an hour that, no, she couldn't have the abortion. She was going through with the pregnancy.

XXXXX

The twins were in bed and Puck and Rachel were doing the dishes when Reina came down from her room.

"Hey sweetheart, did you want the left over piece of cake?" Rachel asked, she baked when she was stressed.

"No mum," Reina smiled lightly, making her parents smile, it was the first smile she had given them in two weeks. "I have to tell you something." Reina said.

"Go ahead darling." Puck smiled at his daughter, letting her take a seat at the dinning room table, him and his wife doing the same.

Breathing in hard, Reina began to speak.

"I'm not having an abortion."

"Thank god." Rachel breathed out relieved she would of supported her but it wasn't number one on her list.

"But I'm not keeping it either." Reina added.

"So adoption?" Noah asked, knowing that he and Quinn thought about adoption for months when Quinn was pregnant with Beth.

"Yes, I'm too young to become a mother, it's hard work. I just want to finish my schooling, keep singing and maybe go to New York or L.A after high school. Travel. But with a child, I can't. I can't do what I want or go where I want, be who I want to be. But I still want to see my child," Reina whispered,

"So what does that mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"Aunty San and Aunty Brit."

"Excuse me?" Puck asked not catching on.

"They want a baby, I can give them that. Plus I'll be able to see it any time I wanted to and I'll know it will be cared for, loved." Reina explained quickly.

"Do they know?" Rachel asked.

"No, but I was thinking me and you could go around there tomorrow, talk it over?" Reina asked her mother.

"I think, I think this is a very complex situation... are you sure you'd be able to handle seeing your baby everyday but not be able to mother it?" Rachel asked worried for her daughter.

"If he or she is with Aunty San and Aunty Brittany, I have all the confidence in the world that he or she would be loved and cared for. They would explain how he/she came to be, that I'm it's biological mother. I would always be in their life and they will always know how much I love them, whether that be as a mother loving from afar or actually raising it. I-I can't support this child, but I know two amazing woman who can and would do the best job ever." Reina said very mature for her age.

Looking at each other, Noah nodded to his wife who just sighed,

"We'll talk to them tomorrow, go to sleep." Rachel told her daughter who nodded kissing both parents on the cheek and went up to her room.

"You think this is a good idea?" Puck asked his wife,

"I don't know but she did make some valid points, I just hope San and Brit are on board, I think it would break her heart if she had to give her child away completely." Rachel admitted, worrying so much about her child.

**A/N What should Brit and Santana say and do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Sad times ahead...**

Chapter 6

Reina went to bed that night and everything was well, but when she woke up in the middle of the night with massive pains in her belly and the feeling of wetness in her panties she knew something was wrong. Turning on the lamp next to her bed, she checked in her underwear and started crying when she saw blood... this wasn't happening. Getting up, she slowly made her way into her parents room and knocked on the door, they were both asleep so she opened it up further and started to cry when the blood began to trickle down her leg.

"Mummy." Reina shouted in hysterics.

Mother's intrusion woke Rachel from her sleep not Reina's calls, trying to focus, she saw her daughter standing by the doorway crying.

"I think I'm losing it." Reina managed out before began to burst into tears, this waking Puck up.

"Sweetie," Rachel rushed over to her daughter and began crying a little seeing the blood down her leg, that blood was apart of her grandchild. No matter what would of happened, whether Reina kept the baby or not, Rachel would have been a nan and that was something she was secretly okay with.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Puck said shaking the girls from the crying, his little girl needed a doctor.

"The twins." Rachel mumbled,

Sighing, Puck said.

"I'll take her you call Quinn, once she gets here meet us at the hospital."

"But she's my baby." Rachel mumbled,

"And your in no state to drive." Puck reasoned just as Reina began to feel wobbly on her feet leaning into her mothers embrace more.

Picking his daughter up, Puck carried Reina to the car and speed off down the road, leaving a sobbing Rachel with her daughter's blood on her PJ pants to call Quinn.

XXXXX

"Dad it really hurts." Reina cried out in pain, "Really, really does."

"I know sweetie, I know." Puck cooed as they waited in the hospital room for the doctor to come in with the ultrasound equipment. They needed to confirm what everyone already knew.

Walking silently into the room, Dr Abbot set everything up and then placed the cold gel onto Reina's flat stomach, before putting the wand on her belly and began searching for a heartbeat. After five minutes, the doctor looked at the little, scared girl sitting in the oversized hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Reina, your baby is gone."

Even though she was young and was planning on giving her child up for adoption whether that be to her Aunties or a stranger, Reina felt robbed. That was still **her **baby and she still loved it, always would and now, now it was just gone, this little thing that meant so much to her in such little time, 3 weeks, was just **gone**.

"How?" Puck asked the question he knew Reina was trying to say.

"It just happens sometimes, by the looks of things it was a spontaneous abortion, the body couldn't handle it, wasn't ready for it." Dr Abbot explained, "Even though your daughter is fix and healthy it still happens, most properly because of her age."

"Is it all gone?" Puck asked, not wanting his daughter to go through a cruet.

"Yes from the looks of the ultrasound your daughter has passed the foetus."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Reina mumbles, the doctor quickly giving her a vomit bag just in time for her to spew in it, the doctor nodded to Puck and left the room as Puck rubbed Reina's back and kissed her temple.

XXXXX

"We got here as soon as we could." Rachel rushed into her daughter's room with Beth behind her who insisted on coming too.

They found Reina staring at a spot on the wall, her hand on her belly, she looked pale.

"She lost it." Puck whispered, informing his wife and daughter.

Rachel rushed straight over to Reina and laid behind her wrapping her arm around her waist and letting her own hand rest on top of her daughter's that was on Reina's stomach and let her daughter sob quietly as Rachel whispered that it was going to be okay, Puck walked Beth out of the room and they both went into the cafeteria to give the two some space.

"You okay?" Beth asked her dad who looked really upset.

"Yeah, I'm just really worried about Reina, she's been through so much." Puck mumbled.

"Yes she has, but she's a Berry and Berry's are strong. Plus she's been around us Puckerman's long enough to inherit out bad ass skills." Beth tried to joke making Puck smile a little.

"She sure has." Puck agreed with his eldest.

"Did you see it?" Beth wondered,

"I along with Rachel saw the blood but she was only 3 weeks Beth, it wasn't a baby yet just cells." Puck told his child, "Still hurts..." He added.

"It certainly does dad, it really does." Beth said resting her head on her father's shoulders as they watched everyone do there own thing in the cafeteria, their minds on the scared girl 40 floors above them.

XXXXX

"It was a spontaneous abortion." Reina muttered breaking the silence between her and her mother that had been lasting over ten minutes.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Means I was too young and my body rejected the baby... **my **baby." Reina sighed,

"It will get better I promise." Rachel told Reina.

"How would you know?" Reina snapped,

Sighing, Rachel decided to tell her something only Noah knew about.

"Three years ago, Noah and I had a miscarriage."

Turning around, Reina stared at her mum,

"Y-You did?" Reina asked shocked.

"Yes, I found out when I was 2 weeks pregnant, being 31 it wasn't something we expected but we did embrace it. We chose to wait until the three months before we told anyone, with my age we didn't want to risk it. I only last 7 weeks into the pregnancy."

"W-What did you do?" Reina mumbled,

"I grieved, cried every single day. Even though it would have been my 5th child,it didn't mean I didn't love it any less. Noah didn't know what to say or do, one moment there was this life growing inside of me, **our **baby and the next it was j-just gone! I couldn't wrap my head around it and I don't think Noah could either. But life goes on and you find other reasons to smile, you kids were my reason. I remember five days after I lost the baby you came home and dragged me upstairs, you had gotten your first period." Rachel chuckled, "You were so happy that you finally becoming a woman. I realised then that yes what happened was terrible and I wish it never had happened **but **it wasn't the end of the world. My world was going to keep going and you guys, you, Beth, Lily and Levi you four are my world and always will be." Rachel told her daughter.

"What do **I **do?" Reina begged her mother wanting a quick fix.

"You grieve, cry ever day if you have to. But after a week, you pick yourself up again and become the beautiful young woman that I know and love with every fibre in my being, become that sparkling Reina Skye again. You'll never forget baby girl, that was your baby, your never going to forget but you can learn to deal with it and accept it as hard as it might be and move on. It's the only way." Rachel said.

There was a pause,

"Can I cry now?" Reina asked softly.

Her heart breaking, Rachel nodded,

"Yes you can cry now."

Rachel just held her daughter while she cried over the baby she would never know but would never forget.

**A/N From here and on it gets a little more puckleberry heavy and a lot more happier. Needed the sad stuff out of the way but it will get happier :) REVIEWS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Puckleberry times :)**

Chapter 7

"I told her about the baby." Rachel whispered to Noah as his arms wrapped around her waist as the spooned, it had been 3 days since Reina's miscarriage and the girl was devastated.

"I thought you would have." Puck murmured as he kissed his wife's shoulder blade.

"I don't know how I got through all of that." Rachel admitted,

"Yeah, it fucking sucked." Puck agreed easily.

"D-Did you ever tell Finn?" Rachel wondered, they never really spoke about it, not really.

"Nah, it was between you and me, I didn't want the looks ya know? But I'm glad you told Reina Bear, give her some prospective."

"We had each other and the kids, Reina... I think she feels alone." Rachel sighed wanting to take her baby's pain away.

"She has us, she has to know that." Puck told his wife, stroking her hair lightly, this always calms her down.

"Yeah I hope so." Rachel mumbles, leaning into Noah's embrace, "I love you." Rachel whispers eyes dropping from tiredness.

"I love you too baby." Puck whispers breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

XXXXX

"Are you hungry?" Rachel fussed over Reina, Lily and Levi were at school and Noah and Rachel had both taken a week off to be with their daughter.

Nodding her head no, Reina sighed still sitting on the dinning room chair.

"But you need to eat baby girl, here let me just make you-"

"Mum! Will you just shut up and leave me alone!" Reina yelled at her mother, who was taken aback. Having a mini staring competition with her mother, Reina sighed heavily before walking up to her room crying.

"I just don't want you to feel hungry." Rachel whispered at the place were her daughter was standing, tears threatening to fall.

"Baby." Puck mumbled and kissed his wife's head and she cried as soon as she wrapped her arms around him.

XXXXX

Letting Reina have her space, Puck and Rachel spent the day at the park, the park where Noah took Rachel when he was trying to win her back.

"She'll be okay right Noah?" Rachel asked biting her lip waiting for his response.

"She's a Berry, of course she will be." Puck responded.

There was a pause,

"Did you know when I was 16 I thought I was pregnant." Rachel blurted out, making Puck snap his head quickly in her direction.

"W-What?" Puck stumbled out.

"Two weeks after I found about you and Quinn, m-my period was late. I spent 1 week freaking out, thinking that I was going to become your second baby mama, I stressed my body out that it made it later, I ended up taking a pregnancy test... it was negative thank god but it scared me." Rachel said, "Made me want you, so you could hold my hand and reassure me," Rachel added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Puck wondered.

"I wanted to be 100% sure before I said anything, plus I didn't really want to speak to you." Rachel added a little smile on her face.

"I would of, been there for you. Held your hand even if you didn't want me to." Puck told her,

"I know, I know I wouldn't of been alone." Rachel smiled taking her husband's hand, "God I want to kill that Jack kid." Rachel gritted out.

"Join the club baby." Puck growled, thinking of ways to get away with murder.

"I know that look Noah, no hurting until Reina gives the go ahead, just make sure you don't kill him or do it in public, he is a minor." Rachel smirked, but both knowing she wasn't serious, she did not want her 30 something husband beating up a teenager.

"Got it." Puck grinned, pretending to write down her orders.

They just watched the trees sway in the breeze for a few more moments before Puck told her he should take her home to keep an eye out on Reina while he got the twins from school. She nodded, but she really just wanted to stay in her husband's embrace.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry." Reina mumbled, she was sitting on the couch and Rachel had just walked through the door,

"It's okay." Rachel whispered, placing her hand bag down on the table and taking a seat next to her daughter.

"No it isn't." Reina sighed, "You've been nothing but nice to me, making sure I'm not hungry, always checking on me, making sure I'm warm enough in bed." Reina whispered,

"And I've just been ripping your head off!" Reina said disappointed in herself.

"Your grieving, it's okay." Rachel assured Reina.

"I'm really sorry mum." Reina whispered before hugging her mother tightly. "I really do love you,"

"And I really do love you too." Rachel replied,

They stayed like that until Noah and the twins arrived home.

XXXXX

"Is Reina okay?" Levi asked his mum and dad after Reina excused herself from the dinner table,

"She's just not feeling well sweetie." Rachel reassure her worried son.

"So she'll get better?" Lily asked, eyes concerned for her older sister.

"She'll get better Lily bug promise." Puck smiled at his daughter, taking her hand into his... God he wished she'd never grow up, so she couldn't get hurt like this god forbid it ever did happen to her when she was like 25.

XXXXX

As Rachel brushed her hair before climbing into bed, she smiled warily at Noah who was looking at her with a funny look on his handsome face.

"What?" Rachel blushed.

"Your an amazing mum you know that?" Puck told her matter of factly.

"Your an amazing daddy too." Rachel smiled at her husband.

"Your like, perfect." Puck smiled as Rachel snuggled into his chest, assuming her normally sleeping position.

"I try." Rachel grinned, giggling when Puck kissed the inside of her neck.

"Love you." Puck whispered.

"Love you too." Rachel replied already drifting off.

They both didn't mind when during the night they woke up to find Reina snuggled into her mother's side, they knew she hadn't been sleeping, they were just glad to see that she was finally getting some sleep... even if 3 in the bed was uncomfortable.

**A/N So this will be Puckleberry obviously with sides of Reina and Beth and then everyone in general of course.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! So I'm like super happy right now! Puck mouthed I LOVE YOU to Rachel on the train to New York... pretty sure us Puckleberry's can all begin to swoon lol. Now for some of you who want to know what the kids look like I'm gunna tell you :) In my mind, Reina looks like Phoebe Tonkin except younger looking and with Rachel's nose, Beth looks like Jennifer Lawrence, Zane looks like Zack Efron and Jack looks like Channing Tatum except younger of course.**

Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since Reina had lost her baby and she was slowly starting to act like a normal person again much to Noah, Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Beth's relief. Returning back to school when nobody even knew she was pregnant was pretty easy, Mr Shue had been told my Rachel to look out for the young girl and given how much he adored Reina it was an easy thing to comply with. Reina wasn't expecting Jack to come up to her after lunch and pull her into a empty classroom.

"What?" Reina spat hating the sight of him.

"I am so sorry Reina." Jack said seriously, she had never seen him speak or look like this.

"For?" Reina asked playing dumb, there where many things he should be sorry for.

"My dad, he works at the hospital you went to, he's one of the doctor's there. He saw your file and he told my ma about it, I wasn't meant to hear..." Jack mumbles, "You were pregnant?" He whispers tears in his eyes.

"Yes." Reina muttered a tear falling down her cheek, Jack walked up to her cupping her face.

"I am **so **sorry that you had to go through that alone." He whispers wiping the tear away with his thumb, "So sorry."

"I was so scared Jack and then y-you just left me! After you took my virginity and I was drunk and I regretted it so much. Then I found out I was pregnant... I was terrified..." Reina managed out before sobbing.

Holding onto her while he cried, Jack swore to himself, whether it be romantic or friendship he would always have this girls back... **always**.

XXXXX

"Jack found out about the baby." Reina told her mother as Reina was sitting on Rachel and Noah's bed watching Rachel fold clothes.

"How? Do I need to kick his ass?" Rachel said and Reina knew she was serious.

"No mum, h-he actually was very sweet. Said sorry and he cried." Reina admitted.

"Real tears?" Rachel had to ask.

"Yeah, I'm never going to be with him like ever again." Reina threw out there knowing her mother was wondering if she would, "But it's nice to know that he knows and is trying, he brought me lunch today and beat up some guy who was about to slushy me." Reina added with a small smile.

"Noah always made sure Quinn was okay while she was pregnant." Rachel said making Reina take notice, of course Reina knew about how Beth came to be and for a while she didn't speak to Quinn or Noah because of that but forgave them when Rachel opened up, she rarely does about this subject but Reina supposes if Reina is telling her about her life, Rachel feels like Reina deserves the same treatment.

"Yeah?" Reina asked.

"Yes. Made sure she was okay even when she was still pretending Beth was Finn's." Rachel spoke slowly, "People make mistakes, and Jack made a huge one but if he is willing to show you respect and you don't jump into a romantic relationship straight away, I'll give him a second chance in my heart if you want that." Rachel told Reina.

"I don't want him as a boyfriend but it would be nice to have him as a friend." Reina smiled.

"Well then, after he had proved himself enough that Beth thinks he should be welcome in our house then I'd like to meet him." Rachel informed,

"One day." Reina said knowing she wasn't about to welcome Jack back into her life with open arms.

XXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked Reina, someone she considered as her 3rd daughter.

"Getting there." Reina sighed, she loved talking to her mother and Rachel was amazingly brilliant but she never was a teenage statistic even if Reina only was for 3 weeks.

"Beth told me Jack is hanging around you more... does he know?" Quinn asked as she painted Reina's nails.

"Yeah, found out last week actually. Apparently his dad's a doctor and saw my file, he wasn't the doctor who treated me just a consultant, he told his wife and Jack overheard, put the pieces together." Reina said staring at the tender strokes Quinn was doing with the brush.

"He took it good?" Quinn spoke after a beat of silence.

"H-He cried," Reina whispered.

Looking up at Reina, Quinn let her continue.

"Said he was sorry for how he hurt me and sorry that he let me go through this alone. Said he kept picturing me, laying on that hospital bed passing the baby... our baby, he said it made him sick."

"Is he looking after you?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Yes, he protects me, I'm not going to ever be with him romantically again but at least we have this understanding, I know he won't hurt me again and is trying to make up for it which is nice." Reina said softly.

"Your really brave you know that Reina, really strong." Quinn said seriously,

"Thank you." Reina blushed,

"No I'm serious, you have been through so much and your only 15 yet you are the strongest girl I know, even stronger then Santana and I thought that was impossible." Quinn giggled making Reina laugh lightly.

"I love you Quinn." Reina smiled at her kind of step mother.

"I love you too sweetie, always and forever." Quinn grinned hugging Reina tightly. "Always."

XXXXX

It had been 3 weeks since Rachel and Puck had have sex and that shit wasn't kosher.

"Noah." Rachel purred,

"Fuck. Yes." Puck grinned knowing what her horny, 'I want sex now' voice sounded like.

Giggling, Rachel let Noah roll her over and after a lot of making out and touching, Puck was finally sliding into home... and even after 3 kids, she was still tight as fuck,

"Fuck I love your pussy." Puck mumbled as he pounded into Rachel causing her to yelp in pleasure burying her head into his shoulder to try and prevent the loudness that she always produced.

"N-Noah," Rachel mumbled over and over again, before long she was cumming sending Noah over with her.

"Always awesome." Puck smirked as Rachel hummed in agreement already falling asleep as she hugged onto Noah's waist.

XXXXX

They where both mortified when at breakfast, Reina and Beth told them to keep it down next time...

**A/N Like?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Short one.**

Chapter 9

It had been a month since the incident as Reina started calling it, that was a lot easy to vocalise then 'I lost my baby'. She and Jack had began a tentative friendship but she was finding herself having feelings for him that weren't considered friendly. She fell pregnant to this boy and even though he was a massive tool to her at the start, he had really picked up his game the last month, he treated her the way she deserved and she knew he still liked her, she overheard Zane and Beth talking over the phone last week.

"I heard you and Zane talking." Reina told her sister.

"Bout?" Beth asked eating her toast.

"Me and Jack." She whispered.

"Oh. Yeah, right." Beth said kind of rushed.

"I like him." Reina said.

"Y-You do?" Beth asked, paying more attention to the conversation.

"Yes I do. But he also hurt me and I will admit that I am worried he will hurt me again. But then I think the baby... changed him." Reina admitted.

"Yeah it did." Beth said knowing how much Jack had changed over the last month, "He realises sex has consequences."

"It certainly does." Reina nodded her head, "What should I do?"

"Well he likes you, so you know that. Apparently he talks about you to Zane like all the fucking time." Beth laughs. "So I don't know, talk to him."

"Zane?" Reina asked confused.

"No idiot. Jack." Beth corrected her.

"What about dad?" Reina asked.

"Don't tell him till you and Jack figure your shit out." Beth warned.

"Probably better if I don't tell him at all." Reina giggled.

"Yeah do that." Beth laughed.

XXXXX

"How's my favourite niece?" Santana asked Reina, don't worry they were alone.

"Okay." Reina breathed out heavily, "It gets a little easier every day."

"I bet sweet girl I bet." Santana nodded, "I'm sorry me and Brit haven't been around much." Santana said feeling ashamed,

"Don't worry about it, I had a house full. You and Brit were finalising adoption papers!" Reina said happy for her aunties.

"You gunna be okay with a one year old round here?" Santana asked hating herself for the shitty timing.

"I think so. That little boy is going to make you so happy so I'll be happy." Reina grinned.

Cupping Reina's face with her small hands, Santana stared at the young girl who had been through so much.

"You don't have too be strong around Aunty San." Santana whispered,

"That was my baby you know." Reina mumbled, "I was going to give it to you and Brit." Reina sobbed out placing her and Santana's hand on her empty stomach, "I wanted to still be in his or hers family."

"Baby girl." The Latina whispered hugging her niece tightly, "Your perfect you know that."

Reina cried for a little longer into Santana's shoulder,

"Your gunna be a great mum." Reina smiled pulling back.

"So will you, when the time is right." Santana said and Reina didn't realise how much she wanted to here that... it set off another round of tears from both girls.

XXXXX

"Sup." Puck growled out to Jack, it had been a month, Puck knew him and Reina were talking again but the kid needed to get the long talking to that he had been planning since Reina miscarried.

"Hi." Jack mumbled, he knew who he was talking too...

In Puck's head he had this whole thing planned out, abuse maybe even punching the dude in the face but staring at the kid he remembered, he was that kid at one stage... he was a fuck head when he was 16, cheating on Rachel was like prime example...

"How are you?" He asked nicely.

"What?" Jack choked out not expecting that.

"I've been were you are. Thank god Quinn didn't lose Beth but... I was a complete dick but I changed and I see you are too." Puck admitted, "So how are you?"

"Sad." Jack admitted, "I feel like shit that I hurt Reina like that, made her go through all that bull shit alone."

"Yeah, she was pretty fucking scared."

"Did you see the baby?" Jack mumbled.

"No, she was only 3 weeks. Wasn't a baby yet you know? Just cells." Puck said gently.

"Still my baby, me and Reina's." Jack said visibly upset.

"Your parents know?" Puck asked,

"Nah, just me and Zane." Jack admitted. "They'd kill me."

Seeing that the kid was hurting, maybe not as bad as Reina but he was still hurt, Puck put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you need to talk. Call the pub, I'm usually there."

"Really?" Jack asked,

"Yeah." There was a pause, "You hurt her or knock her up before your married again, I'll kill you." With that he left the kid at the skate park.

**A/N Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 10

"Jack you had something you'd like to share with us?" Mr Shue asked the young jock, nodding his head, Jack stood up and made his way to the centre of the choir room.

"To Reina." Was all he offered before nodding to the band to begin playing.

_**Well, she was just 17  
You know what I mean  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare  
So how could I dance with another (Ooh)  
When I saw her standing there**_

Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her  
She wouldn't dance with another (Whooh)  
When I saw her standing there

Well, my heart went "boom"  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine...

Whoah, we danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long I fell in love with her  
Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)  
Since I saw her standing there

Well, my heart went "boom"  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her _**hand**__** in mine...**_

Whoah, we danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long I fell in love with her  
Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)  
Since I saw her standing there

Reina couldn't stop staring at Jack, he had never song a solo before but his voice.. it was perfect. Before she realised it he was speaking again,

"Reina I know I haven't been the best guy to you but ever since,"He paused, "I realised you are so strong and brave and your caring, friendly, you believe in me and your beautiful. Go on a date me with me?" He asked nervously, she'd never seen him act like this.

Standing up, Reina walked over and placed her hands on Jack's shoulders,

"Pick me up at 7?" She smiled shyly, he nodded dumbly and she kissed his cheek before walking out of the choir room, with Beth right behind her, with the biggest smile on her face.

XXXXX

"He sung to you?" Rachel smiled at her daughter who had a dreamy look on her face.

"Yep a Beatles song, it was amazing! How did he know I adore the Beatles?" Reina wondered,

"Who cares it was fucking romantic!" Beth declared.

Walking into the kitchen Puck stood next to Reina,

"Just a date, dinner and **no **movies no one actually watching the fucking film. Be back by 8 and I don't let him get handsy!" Puck said in full dad mode.

"But he's picking her up at 7!" Beth complained not Reina.

"I know." Puck shrugged.

"Noah." Rachel warned.

"No mum, I actually like that we only have an hour. I'm nervous and I don't really like going out much since... you know." Reina said shyly,

Puck hugged his little girl tightly and told her he loved her.

When Reina walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a Beatles top (she thought it was fitting) she looked beautiful,

"So grown up." Rachel mumbled kissing Reina and hugging her tightly.

"Mum." Reina complained.

"This is nothing, when I started dating she and mum cried for two hours." Beth rolled her eyes at the thought. "And daddy Finn and dad intimated the crap out of Zane for like half an hour."

As the door bell sounded, Puck answered the door, greeted Jack with a grunt and then told him to wait on the porch.

"He's outside." Puck commented,

Fixing Reina's hair up quickly, Rachel told her she looked stunning and watched her daughter go out on her first date...

XXXXX

She was only half an hour late.

XXXXX

"They are all growing up so fast." Rachel sighed as she laid in bed with Noah.

"Yeah they are, too fucking fast." Puck mumbled, "Lily isn't dating until she's fucking 25!" Puck declared.

"Yeah good luck with that." Rachel chuckled.

"I'm gunna need it, she looks just like you. Beautiful."

"And with guys like that charming her, yeah, like I said good luck." Rachel laughed and kissed Noah gently on the lips.

"We fell in love in high school." Rachel reminded him.

"Until I fucked it up." Puck mumbled, he always regretted that.

"Yeah but you made it up to me and if I can forgive you, Reina can forgive Jack. I'm still iffy on the boy but if Reina wants to give him a second chance we owe him the same."

"Thanks for that." Puck whispered,

"Your my soul mate Noah, it was avertable." Rachel reassured him and kissed him again.

"Love you baby."

"Love you too Noah."

**A/N Shortish chapter guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Updating! This story won't be much longer I'm thinking only 15 chapters for this story.**

Chapter 11

Reina and Jack had been dating for two months, Reina was happy. Her life was finally getting better since the tragedy that struck three month before and she deserved that. Beth's relationship wasn't going as well.

"I think Zane's cheating on me." She said out of no where to Rachel, she and Rachel were cooking dinner while the rest of the family was down in the basement for the monthly family games night.

"What makes you so sure?" Rachel asked as she peeled the potatoes.

"Because he and Holly, a cheerleaders always speak and hug and shit after games. I mean I am his girlfriend he should be doing that with me and now some slut." Beth said angrily.

"I'm sure he has a reasonable excuse." Rachel said with a small smile.

There was a pause,

"How did you know dad was cheating on you?" Beth asked quietly.

Tensing, Rachel stopped what she was doing to give Beth her focus.

"I didn't." Rachel admitted,

"Then how did you find out?" Beth asked confused,

"There was this blogger, Jacob Ben Israel, he bugged classroom's and the classroom that Quinn told Puck she was pregnant was one of them. It was on his blog that afternoon, I found out threw a fucking text." Rachel said bitterly, she always thought she deserved hearing it in person.

"Sorry." Beth whispered hugging her step mum closely, "I-I remember when I found out. Even though you could of made me hate my parents you never did, your like awesome you know that right?" Beth said seriously.

"Thank you Bethy." She smiled, "J-Just talk to him." Rachel added,

Nodding, Beth continued helping Rachel with dinner.

XXXXX

"Your here today because Beth punched another student." Principal Figgins told Quinn and Puck the next day.

"And why exactly did you punch a kid?" Puck snapped at his daughter, who was nursing a bruised hand.

"Because! Holly bitch said she was sleeping with Zane during lunch but he was with me the whole time. Slut is trying to break us up!" Beth yelled getting angry, "And who the hell are you too tell me off, you got into fights all the time!"

"I don't want you to do what I did." Puck retorted.

"Being a bad ass is Puckerman code dad **you **taught me that." She pointed out.

"Punishment?" Quinn asked Figgin's ignoring her daughter and Puck's argument.

"One week suspension." He told her, nodding, Quinn grabbed Beth _and _Puck by the ear and dragged them out of the office,

"Grounded for two." She told Beth,

"But Beth pleaded,

"Wanna make it three?" She snapped, not the in the mood.

"No." Beth mumbled.

"Good, go get your stuff say bye to Zane and go to the car." Quinn said in a harsh tone that still made Beth slightly crap herself, so she did what she was asked.

"Thanks for the help back there." Puck mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You can argue with her later not in the school." Quinn said in a harsh whisper,

"Whatever." Puck muttered, rubbing his sore ear.

"I should tell Rachel to with hold sex for a week as your punishment." Quinn smirked.

"Don't be a bitch Fabray." Puck warned, cuz he didn't know if his wife would listen to Quinn's advice.

Quinn just smirked and walked to her car to find Beth already waiting there like she was told, for that Quinn let her keep her mobile.

XXXXX

Lily walked up to her mother with a sad expression on her beautiful, little face.

"Mummy, daddy doesn't spend much time with me any more." She whispered softly.

"What makes you say that baby girl." Rachel asked picking up her daughter and holding her closely (well as best she could).

"He's always playing sport with Levi, talks to Bethy and Reina but doesn't play with me when I ask. And I'm always real good." Lily pouted, letting a tear slip.

"I'm sure if you ask him tonight when he gets home from work he'll play whatever you want to." Rachel reassured her daughter.

"Can we watch Barbra?" Lily asked, she was so much like Rachel, she loved her musicals and had even started a tap dancing class a week ago and loved and excelled at it.

"Mummy never says no to Barbra." Rachel grinned making Lily giggle.

XXXXX

"You need to play with Lily tonight." Rachel told Noah over the phone when Lily was up in her room playing dolls.

"What why?" Puck asked busy running the bar.

"Because she cried to me today Noah, said that you don't spend time with her." Rachel said gently.

"Really?" Puck asked telling one of his workers to take over while he walked to the back room.

"Yes, I think she thinks she's last on your list." Rachel said sadly.

"Fuck." Puck mumbled, "I'll be home in 5." Puck said seriously.

"Really?" Rachel asked knowing that this piece of information would be killing him.

"Yep." Puck said before hanging up.

XXXXX

Puck kissed Rachel hello and said hey to his kids before he walked (rushed) up the stairs to his little girls room and knocked gently before pushing it open.

"Daddy!" Lily said brightly, rushing up to her daddy and hugging him tightly.

"My little princess," Puck said picking her up and hugging her properly. His heart break when Lily just expected him to put her down and walk out, he shocked her when he took a seat on her little table set and poured himself some 'tea'. "How was your day?" Puck smiled as he took a 'sip' of the drink and tried to get comfortable on the small chair.

Lily's face light up.

"Well Mr Tubbington Jr was being naughty so we are helping him be good." Lily pointed to the toy cat that Brittany had brought her.

Puck spent and hour playing with tea parties with Lily and made sure he did that two times a week.

**A/N Short chapter and a cute one Having four kids one is bound to slip through sometimes I have a big family and that has happened to one of us at one time or another. Reviews)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! Final chapter guys! :(**

Chapter 12

Today Puck and Rachel were renewing their wedding vows for their 6th wedding anniversary and everyone was there. Santana and Brittany finally have their one year old son Joshua, Reina and Jack were going strong celebrating their 6 month just last week, Beth and Zane were getting serious when Zane presented Beth with a promise ring and Lily and Levi had their own little crushes at school (which Puck had mixed feelings about) and Finn and Quinn were as in love then ever before. Rachel wanted to have this small ceremony and involve all of their children. Brittany and Quinn spent 4 hours decorating the Puckerman's backyard to make it look like a winter wonderland, it looked amazing. Rachel didn't want to wear her wedding dress so instead she brought a beautiful red dress that hit just above her knees and made her look stunning, Puck was just wearing a button down with jeans.

It was small with only, Santana, Brittany and their son, Quinn, Finn and Isabella and Mason and the Puckerman kids. Beth said she wanted to host the ceremony and Puck and Rachel agreed, letting the beautiful blonde take the reins.

"We are all here today to listen to dad and mummy Rachel blab about their love for each other." Beth started off making everyone laugh and Puck roll his eyes. "But seriously, these two are like the definition of love. When I think about my love life and the kind of marriage I someday want I think of theirs, to be able to go through so much and still let their love win... to me that's what love is. Forgive all mistakes and to repair together not alone. Rach keeps dad in line and I love her for it and dad makes Rach less crazy." Beth added smiling at half of her parental unit, "People look at me and say I'm weird because I have two of each parents but I wouldn't have it any other way. I have two dad's and two mum's and I love them all equally and I don't know what kind of person I'd be without having them to guide me and yell at me when I've done something dumb assed. To Puck and Rachel!" Beth cheered and everyone clapped, Beth kissed both her parents on the cheek and sat down to let the two adults talk.

"Rachel, I fucking love you." He started off, "You mean everything to me baby and you have given me 3 amazing children to add to my already beautiful daughter. You are the most mother and wife anybody could ever ask for and you're all mine. I love you." Puck kept it short and sweet smirking as Rachel tried not to cry, (he said she would).

"Noah, you are the love of my life. The father of all four of my children and the one person I can turn to if my life ever falls to pieces. You're my soul mate and I really love you." Rachel smiled, shocking everyone that it was so short.

"Reina wants to say something." Beth spoke up as Puck and Rachel kissed.

Standing up, Reina walked towards her parents.

"You two have been my rocks." The small teen began already making both of her parents teary eyed, "You helped me when I was weak and got me back on my feet again stronger then ever. You helped me grieve and try and move on from everything that has happened to me over the last year. I-I always thought of you kind of as my step dad." Reina turned to Puck, "I never really felt that I had a dad, I proper one. It took a tragedy for me to realise how wrong I was and how much you love me just as much as you love your own biological children." Reina admitted letting Puck hug her, everyone (everyone who could understand) had tears in their eyes already. "And mum." Reina said turning to Rachel. "You never made me feel different for not having a dad, always made sure I knew who Sam was and how much he loved me. Always made me feel confident and to not let people bully me. You are truly the best mother in the world, you are so strong and so brave to have raised me by yourself for as long as you did. And sometimes I still think it's me and you against the world." Reina admitted and smiled when Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "You held my hand and cuddled me when my heart was broken... when I lost my baby. You are my hero mum." Reina cuddled her mother. "To Puck and Rachel!"

"To Puck and Rachel!" Everyone cheered, all teary from Reina's speech and clapped loudly and laughed when Puck dipped Rachel and kissed her passionately.

The kids didn't care that after a few moments they're parents were still making out... They were in love and that's all that mattered.

**A/N The end. I didn't wanna keep going around in circles so I ended it enjoy :)**


End file.
